


One Year...

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1985-2016, April 6, April 6 2017, Gen, One Year Later, RIP Laurel Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: One year after our pretty bird flew to heaven.In loving memory of Laurel Lance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> April 6, 2017  
> One year ago today Laurel Lance past away. She was brave, strong, gentle, loving, fierce, and kind. Everything a hero should be. Now our pretty bird watches down from her perch up in heaven.
> 
> This is definitely not worthy of our Canary, but I was rushed and I wanted to get something out on the one year anniversary.

Sara stood alone at the front of the dripping gravestone. The rain poured down as if the heavens were mourning the one year anniversary of the hero's death. It had been one year. Laurel was gone for a whole year now. Her sister, her better half, her best friend. She would give anything to see her again. 

Sara was so deep in her thought that she didn't hear someone approaching until she felt the arm wrap around her shoulders. Instinct kicked in and she flip the heavy body over her back and held the man in a headlock. 

"Sara," he croaked out, grabbing at her arm that was squeezed tightly over his windpipe. 

"Ollie?" 

She dropped him and he stood up, rubbing his bright red neck. 

"I'm so sorry! I—" 

"It's okay, I should have announced myself. Cleared my throat or something." Oliver gave her a small, forced smile. "I should have known that you would do that."

She tried to return the smile, but it wasn't a smile as much as a grimace. 

Oliver moved closer to her and pulled out an umbrella to cover her from the rain that was soaking her clothes and hair. He wrapped his arm back around her shoulders and she let him this time. 

"When did you get back to 2017?" Oliver asked, trying to break the terrible silence. 

"Just the other day I think. Time has been running really weird," Sara replied quietly. 

"We've missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

"The others are coming later," Oliver told her. "Felicity, Thea, Roy, Diggle, your parents, Barry, Iris, and Cisco. They are having a little memorial service for her."

It took Sara a moment to realize the person he had left out. "What about Caitlin?" 

"She's gone. Not dead, but as good as."

"Another one," Sara sighed. 

The next few minutes were an awful kind of quiet in which grief and exhaustion and regret filled the sound of silence. It was awhile before either of them spoke. 

"I miss her," Sara softly murmured, so Oliver could barely hear her right by her side. "Every single day."

"I know. And it hurts like hell." Oliver hugged her harder. "But we will always love her."

"Always," Sara agreed. 

There were three main reasons that Sara was fearless to risk her life going through the timeline. The first and most obvious one was because of her league training. They taught her to be fearless in the face of death. That is what most people thought was the only reason. The next she only told those closest to her: Laurel, Oliver, her dad. She thought that after everything that she did for the league, after all the innocents she had killed without reason, that she deserved the death that came towards her. The biggest reason, however, was one that no one but herself knew. Sara knew that when she died she would finally see Laurel again. Sometimes she even looked forward to death, threw herself into unnecessary danger without thinking of alternatives.

Someday she would be back with her sister again. But until then she would protect the world as Laurel once had. Sara would always keep going. 

For Laurel.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Dinah Laurel Lance.  
> 1985-2016  
> "If I don't try to save the world, who will?"  
> Always our Black Canary.  
> You are missed.


End file.
